Reunited
by lozza1989
Summary: Two months after Alex Drake was shot, her Daughter Molly is involved in a hit and run which sends her back to 1981, the same year where Alex was sent. This is my First Ashes to Ashes fic so I hope it turns out ok.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

plot: Two months after Alex Drake was shot, her Daughter Molly is knocked over and she wakes up in 1981, the same year where her mum was sent.

The main story

Molly Drake was sat in the middle of her math's lesson, looking out of the window as her Teacher droned on and on about something maths related which was pretty boring but Molly was too busy thinking about her mum, it had been two months since she had been shot and Molly was still upset over he whole situation.

"Molly Drake, if you do not pay attention then you will stay behind after school" her teacher snapped, causing Molly to snap out of her day dream.

"Sorry" Molly replied as she turned to face the front of the classroom as the other kids in the class, laughed at her. After maths, Molly made her way down to the dinner hall when a gang of girls from her year all ganged up on her and began taunting her about Alex.

"Where's your mum Drake, is she laying dead on a slab or is she going to be waiting for you at the end of school?" One girl asked her in a taunting voice. Molly tried to get past them but they shoved her back into the wall.

"Don't you dare try and push past me Drake, you're a worthless little snotty cow and your mum deserved to be shot" the leader of the little gang said viciously.

"That's not true" Molly snapped, tears welling in her eyes "she didn't deserve it, she didn't." She then sank down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her face as the gang of girls continued to taunt her.

"Aww, boo hoo, little crybaby Molly misses her momma, waa waa" the leader said in a mocking voice as her friends laughed. The leader then knelt down beside Molly and whispered something really really nasty in her ear.

"I hope your stupid mum is rotting in hell." At that point, Molly had completly lost her temper and hit the lead girl right in the nose.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch" she hissed before pushing Molly to the floor and it wasn't long before the two girls started scrapping with the lead girl's friends cheering her on.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about my mum again" Molly hissed as she shoved the bully into the lockers only to be pushed to the ground right before the head teacher, Mrs. Cambridge arrived and broke up the fight.

"You two, my office now" she barked as Molly and the bully girl pulled themselves off the floor, their uniforms creased and their hair matted.

"She was the one who started it" the bully girl yelled, pointing at Molly "she just went completly mad."

"It's not my fault, I was provoked" Molly said in her defence but she found herself being marched to the headteacher's office along with the bully girl.

"Sit" told them before seating herselve in front of the two girls "now, can you tell me what bought on the fight?"

"I told you, she just went complety nuts" the bully girl said, pointing at a shocked Molly "I was just hanging around with my mates when she came running up to me, screaming before punching me in the face."

"That's not true" Molly snapped "she was saying really nasty stuff about my mum, saying that she'll be rotting in hell." Mrs. Cambridge sighed and rubbed her forehead before facing the two girls again and to Molly's horror, she sided with the bully girl's story.

"Really Molly, this isn't like you, you would never attack another pupil" she said in a calm but still furious manner "I am very dissapointed in you Molly Drake and i have no choice but to exclude you for two weeks."

"But that's not fair" Molly protested, tears falling down her cheeks "I was provoked, I told you, why are you siding with her?" Mrs. Cambridge however didn't want to hear another word from Molly and told her to go and sit by the window until her Godfather, Evan came to pick her up. The bully girl smiled smugly at Molly as Mrs. Cambridge dismissed her from the office and Molly was left in tears, wondering why Mrs. Cambridge didn't believe her side of the story, it was just so unfair and she wished that Alex was here with her right now, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok before telling Mrs. Cambridge how Molly had been provoked.

"Tut tut, I just don't know what has gotten into you latetly, you're such a nice girl but why did you have to hit Alicia Denkins like that?" Mrs. Cambridge asked. Molly then tried explaining to her again as to how Alicia had provoked her after taunting her about Alex but Mrs. Cambridge still didn't believe her, making Molly more angry and upset.

"Just because she's a teacher's pet, you side with her" the distraught girl snapped just as Evan entered the office and made his way over to Molly.

"Molly, what's going on scrap?" he asked her as he knelt beside her "what's happened?"

"She attacked another student for no reason and I am excluding her for two weeks" Mrs. Cambridge explained in her strict voice " Molly's behaviour this afternoon has been unacceptable and I will not tolerate it in my school." Molly then explained to Evan how she had been provoked and he explained to Mrs. Cambridge how Molly had been having a tough time since Alex had been shot but the head teacher was still being insensitive and dismissed the pair from her office, telling them that Molly could come back to school in two weeks. As they left the school building, Molly broke into a heart breaking sob and Evan pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Come on, ssshhhh, it's going to be ok" he reassured her as he stroked her hair "don't cry scrap, it's going to be ok."

"It's not fair" Molly sobbed "i've been excluded from school because I was being bullied, I want my mum, I miss her."

"I know darling, so do I" Evan reassured her as she sobbed into his jacket " and I know that you didn't just hit that girl for no reason, I've noticed what she's been like with you and Mrs. Cambridge was very insensitive and harsh to make out that you did hit that girl for no reason when you were really provoked. Now dry those eyes and we'll go for a McDonalds, what do you say?" Molly shifted herself from Evan and looked upa t him with puffy cheeks and read tear stained eyes.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked with a sniff.

"Of course not scrap, besides, you look like you could do with cheering up, so what do you say, shall we head off to McDonalds, you can have anything you like" he told her as Molly managed a small smile and dried her eyes. The pair of them got into the car and drove to McDonalds which seemed to cheer Molly up quite abit, but she was still upset and shocked about being excluded for something that wasn't her fault.

"You know something, I reckon that head teacher of yours needs to be sacked "Evan said as Molly smiled in agreement "she's really insensitive, harsh and she thinks she has the right to upset a little girl who's just lost her mum."

"I hope so too, I hate her" Molly replied. After they had finished their McDonalds, the pair of them decided to head to the Morrisons across the road to pick up some stuff and they waited at the crossing because it was a busy main road. As the red man changed to green, Molly began making her way across the crossing but as she got halfway, she saw a car, speeding towards her withut showing any signs of stopping and she didn't have time to jump out of the way as the speeding car rammed straight into her, throwing her over the bonnet and it didn't stop when she hit the ground below with a thud and she could barely hear Evan calling out her name as her vision slowly began to fade as she faintly heard a pair of footsteps running to her and she could barely make out Evan as her vision began to fade faster and faster.

"Molly, Molly can you hear me?." Evan's voice sounded so far away and Molly began to feel peaceful, like she wanted to sleep, sleep for a long time but she was also scared because she could no longer see Evan but someone with a white face, dressed up in a clown costume, leaning really close to her, speaking in a deep sinsiter voice.

"Molly, I'm coming for you Molly Drake, I'm coming for you." That was when Molly's world turned completly black.


	2. 21st century girl in the 80s

21st century girl in the 80s

As her vision slowly began coming back into focus, Molly noticed that she was still laying in the middle of the road, but she could see no sign of Evan leaning over her, checking that she was ok and she felt really dizzy, like she had concussion, probably from the accident and she began to wonder why someone would mow her down like that and then just drive off.

"Ow my head" she groaned as she forced herself up from the ground and the first thing she noticed was that her clothes had changed. Her school uniform had been changed into clothes that looked like they didn't belong in 2008 and Molly was now more confused.

"Why am I wearing these?" she whispered as she looked at the t-shirt, purple ra-ra skirt, white leggings and sandals she was wearing before looking around the area to see that the McDonalds she had been to before she was knocked over was just an empty building and the whole street looked different to what it had been before.

"What's going on?" she said in a panicked voice before she felt something cold press agaisnt her cheek and a man's voice speaking.

"Give me your purse now." Molly then felt herself being pushed up agaisnt the wall, face to face with a scruffy looking man, holding a small knife up to her cheek and she became really really terrified.

"I said give me your purse now you little bitch" he hissed , not caring that the person he was threatening was a scared and helpless Twelve year old girl.

"I don't have one on me, please let me go" she begged in a scared voice but the mugger didn't believe her and kept demanding that she hand her purse over or else and Molly began to wonder whether he was going to stab her with that knife he was holding.

"Please, don't hurt me" Molly begged tearfully before she heard the sound of car speeding up the road and Molly looked to see a Red Quattro coming up the road, doing a serve and then stopping. The Mugger grabbed hold of Molly, taking her hostage as three men stepped out of the car. One had a moustache with curly hair, another was short with brown hair and the third one looked taller than the other two with sandy coloured hair and he was wearing a black coat and tie.

"Don't take one step closer or this little bitch gets it" the mugger hissed, pressing the knife closer to Molly's cheek.

"So you must be Charlie Benson the local Physco druggie scumbag who likes to has the following things planned on daily list for today, go out, take a little girl hostage at knife point and then get nicked by three armed bastards" the tall man said in what sounded like a manchester accent. The mugger then threw Molly agaisnt the wall and tried to run off but the tall man with the Manchester accent grabbed him before he could make his escape and was dragged back to the scene.

"Raymondo, cuff this scumbag, he can have a good think about what he has done down at the station like the naughty little gobshite that he is" Molly heard the tall man say and the other man with the curly hair and moustache cuffed the mugger and shoved him into the back of the red quattro. Molly pulled herself up from the ground and the tall man in the black coat walked over to her.

"Don't worry now love, that worthless earth walking scumbag will be staring at four walls for the next fifty years" he told her.

"Thanks" Molly replied in a timid voice "he was after my purse but I don't have one on me and then he started threatening me with that knife."

"Well, I've been trying to track down the purse stealing maggot for almost three years now and now he's going to prison where he belongs." Molly couldn't help but smile at what he had just said but she still felt confused.

"I have no idea what was going on, one minute I was walking across the road when all of a sudden I was hit by a speeding car and when I woke up, everything looked different as to what is was before" she said.

"Blimey, you have been in the wars, getting knocked down by a speeding car then taking at knife point by a drug dealing purse thief. Did you get a look at the lisence plate for that car?" the man in the black coat asked her.

"No, it all happened too quickly" Molly replied, her voice shaking "I feel really confused right now."

"Probably concussion" the man in the black coat "what's your name love?"

"Molly, Molly Drake" Molly replied "at least, that's who I think I am, everything feels so strange."

"Hang on, your not related to an Alex Drake are your?" the man in the black coat asked, causing Molly to be taken aback.

"How do you know her?" Molly asked.

"She's one of my collegeues, why are you related to her?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her daughter, do you know where she is?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I can take you to her, she's not in work at the minute because she's off on a sicky but I know where she's staying." He then told Molly to get in the car while the other two men sat in the back with the druggie who had threatened Molly before.

"Right you scumbag, I'm taking this little girl to her mum and if you so much as try to threaten or intimitade her, I will see to it that you spend the rest of your life in prison then sent to hell to have sharp firery sticks poked up your arse for all eternity amen. That's the end of chapter seven in the bible of Gene hunt, volume one" he said to the druggie who was making snarling faces at Molly.

"Is that you're name?" Molly asked "Gene hunt"

"That is indeed correct little miss. Ok let's get yer back to yer mum" he replied before firing up the quattro and driving to where Alex was staying. As Molly sat back in the passenger's seat, she could hear voices calling out to her but could not make out where they were coming from.

_"Molly, can you hear me sweetheart?_." Molly looked around the car, confused and asked one of the men in the back seat if they had said something to her but they said that they didn't say anything to her.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name" she replied with a confused expression on her face.

"That will be the concussion, does funny things to your head" Gene told her just as they arrived at where Alex was staying "Ok, Mollykins, let's get you back to your mum."

"Yeah" Molly replied eagerly as she opened the passenger door.

"Ok, Raymondo, Chris, keep an eye on this scumbag nonce, we'll get him down to the station as soon as I've got the little lady back to her mum" Gene told his two sidekicks before taking Molly up to Alex's flat and banging on the door.

"Oi, Bolly knickers, I've got summat for yer" he said as he banged on he door before the door opened and Molly saw her mum dressedin 1980s clothing like she was and sporting a perm.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Bolly, I found someone wondering the streets who I think is wanting to see you" Gene said before he stood to the side to reveal Molly behind him and Alex was shocked to see her stood there as clear as day.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"Mummy" Molly cried out as she ran to Alex and threw her arms around her.

"Oh my god, Molly what are you doing here?" Alex asked as she hugged her daughter back.

"She was being threatened by a druggie" Gene told her "had a knife pressed up to her cheek and it's a good job yours truly showed up because who knows what that bastard might have done to her."

"Oh my god, are ok?" Alex asked Molly who said she felt really confused and had abit of a headache.

"She told me that she was hit by a speeding car before she got taken at knifepoint so I reckon it could be concussion, best get her checked over Bollinger Knickers" he advised.

"Ok I will and thanks for bringing her, I'll make sure she's ok" Alex replied.

"Right, best be off, got a naughty scumbag maggot in the back of the quattro who needs a good telling off for attempting to mug your daughter" Gene explained "bye Bolly and Molly." After he left, Alex took Molly into the sitting room and sat her down on the sofa then hugged her.

"Oh my god, how did you get here, I've been trying so hard to get back to you but instead you came to me" Alex said with a cry of happiness as she hugged Molly.

"I got hit by a car and I woke up here" Molly replied "So this means that what that Tyler guy said about being knocked down by a car and then waking up in 1973 was all true?"

"I think so" Alex replied "but how did you manage to get yourself knocked over, you didn't run out into the road did you ?" Molly shook her head nad explained to Alex about how she and Evan were coming out of McDonalds and she crossed the road at the crossing when a car came speeding and hit her when it should have stopped at the red right.

"And then you woke up here?" Alex asked. Molly nodded and was feeling more and more confused, there so many questions that needed to be answered.

"How did you end up here, you were missing for two months back in 2008 and me and Evan have been really worried about you and when they did find you, they said you'd been shot but you're here, alive and living in what ever year this is because it doesn't look like the earlier ninties" Molly said.

"It's 1981 sweetheart " Alex told her and Molly was feeling more confused than ever and asked Alex how she could be here if she hadn't even been born yet.

"I don't know darling" Alex replied before pulling Molly into another hug "but I'm so glad that you're not some hallucination."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked with a small giggle. Alex told her it didn't matter and continued to hug her, saying that she didn't want to let go.

"So, you're working with the police in the 1980s, what's it like?" Molly asked.

"It's pretty different to as it is in 2008" Alex replied "I'm not going in today because I'm feeling abit under the weather today."

" Can I ask you something?" Molly asked "why did that Gene hunt guy call you Bolly knickers?"

"Oh, it's just a silly nick name he calls me" Alex replied. later that evening, Molly was starting to feel a little sleepy so Alex took her her into her bed and tucked her in.

"I love you mummy" Molly said as Alex got into bed next to her "and I'm so glad i've found you." Alex smiled, gave her a hug goodnight before falling asleep and as Molly drifted off into sleep, that was when her nightmares began. She was stood in the middle of a white corridor and it reminded Molly of a hospital because of the people in white coats rushing past her towards a room at the end of the corridor where the sound of someone flatlining on the heart monitor was coming from and that was when Molly heard the deep sinister voice again.

"Molly, Molly Drake" it called out. Molly looked up and saw the clown stood outside the room at the end of the corridor, beckoning her to come foreward. Shivering, Molly slowly made her way towards the room and peered in to see Doctors and nurses stood around a bed, trying to save the recieve whoever was lying on it but Molly couldn't see who the person on the bed was but she could see that it was a child because there was a small hand hanging limply from the bed as the doctors tried to revieve whoever it was and before Molly could get a proper look in, she foudn herself stood in the middle of a graveyard where the creepy clown was now stood next to a gravestone, beckoning her to come foreward and Molly nervously made her way towards the gravestone and when she saw what was written on it, she nearly fainted from shock because on the gravestone it read

R.I.P

Molly Drake

Born 1996-Died 2008.

"No, it can't be true, I can't be dead" Molly screamed. The clown disappeared with a sinister chuckle and Mollly screamed until she woke up from her nightmare to find herself being hugged by Alex.

"Ssssshhhhhh, it's ok darling, you were having a bad dream" she reassured her.

"I think I saw myself dying in hospital and then my own gravestone then I woke up" Molly sobbed "what if it wasn't just a nightmare, what if I am dead but you're alive and wake up in 2008. I'll be stuck here and you'll be back in 2008, visiting my gravestone everyday." Alex hugged her tighter and reassured her that she wasn't going to leave her ever again.

"Thanks mummy" Molly sobbed before Alex told her to go back to sleep and when she did, the nightmare didn't return, instead hse could hear Evan's voice talkign from the future.

"_How is she Doctor?"_

_"Well, we almost lost her for a second but we managed to get her back."_

_"Will she ever wake up Doctor?"_

_"Well, Molly has slipped into a deep coma so it's too early to say as to when she wakes up. We'll just have to hope and pray that she will." _

Back in 2008. Evan was sat by Molly's hospital beside, holding her hand and looking at her laying unconcious on the hospital bed, hooked up to a life support machine and he was feeling guilty with himself about how he should have pulled her out the way when the car came speeding down the road but it had all happened to fast.

" Don't you give up Scrap, you've got to fight to stay alive, if your mum was here, she'd tell you to do the same" he told her "be strong darling and you will come out of this I promise." He then kissed her on the forehead and left the room as Molly lie there unconcious on the hospital bed whilst back in 1981, she was awake and laying on her mum's bed, listening to Evan's voice bleed through from 2008.


	3. Near death experience

Near death experience

When Molly woke up the next morning, she noticed that Alex had already got up and she tried to remember the dream she had last night, she could remember standing in the middle of a corridor in a hospital, seeing a Clown in white then what looked like a child flatlining in the intensive car unit before seeing her own gravestone and Molly was begining to wonder whether she had died from the road accident.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Alex greeted as she entered the room with a cup of coffee and sat on the bed next to Molly and planting a kiss on her forehead "did you sleep ok?"

"I did a little, apart from that nightmare I had where I saw the clown and my gravestone" Molly replied before turning to Alex with a questionable look on her face "what was it like for you, waking up in a different time period, was it very strange."

"You could say that and for the past two months I've been trying to figure out a way to get back to you but instead you came to me" Alex replied before pulling her daughter into a hug "I've missed you so much sweetheart."

"I've missed you too" Molly replied right before there came an almighty banging at the door.

"OI BOLLINGER KNICKERS OPEN UP" came the loud voice of Gene hunt before there came another few bangs on the door.

"I better go and answer that" Alex sighed as she went to the door and Molly followed behind, watching as Alex opened the door and told Gene that it was too early to be banging on the door.

"Well I'm sorry if I ruined your beauty sleep but I was wondering whether you were coming into work today?" he asked as he let himself into the flat and plonked himself on the sofa next to Molly.

"Well you didn't wake me up because was already up since seven " Alex replied before asking Molly if she wanted any breakfast.

"Just toast" Molly replied. Alex nodded and headed into the kitchen, leaving the other two in the front room and they were both sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other until Molly finally decided to start a conversation.

"Listen erm, I just want to say thanks for yesterday, who knows what that guy would have done to me if you three didn't show up" she said.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job to protect the streets of london and make sure that scumbags like him are put in prison" Gene replied as Alex walked into the room with Molly's toast.

"Oh I see you two have started an interested conversation" she said as she handed Molly her breakfast "what were you two talking about?"

"Oh little molly dolly here was just thanking me for saving her from that scumbag who threatened her yesterday" Gene said, patting Molly on the back "you know something, I can tell she's your sprog, she's got your attitude." Alex giggled but Molly's expression suddenly changed to the cheeky smirk she just had to a more worried look and Alex noticed that her face was looking abit peaky.

"Molly, are you ok darling?:" she asked with a concerned look on her face. Molly then heard something which sounded like a heart monitor beeping faster and faster.

"I feel funny" she moaned before her vision began to swim round her and Molly felt herself falling and falling until there was nothing but darkness.

"Molly" Alex yelled as she ruhsed to her daughter who had just passed out on the floor and knelt beside her "Molly, can you hear darling, talk to me."

"Go call an Ambulance Bolly" Gene told her "I'll try and wake her up." Alex then rushed to the phone to call for an Ambulance as Gene began peforming CPR on he unconcious child.

"Mummy" Molly groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she could see nothing but white all around her. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes properly to see she was surrounded by nothing expect white, not any other colours, just white.

"Hello?" Molly called out as her voice echoed around the dark white empty world "is there anybody there?" That was when she heard an evil chuckle coming from behind her and Molly slowly turned around to see the clown from her nightmare stood over her.

"Get away from me" Molly screamed as she backed away from the clown that only seemed to move towards her as she attempted to get away.

"Your dead little Molly Drake, you are dead and now you belong to me, forever" the clown said before erupted into it's vicious evil laughter.

"NEVER YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME" Molly screamed as she ran through the world of nothingness until she came to a stop to see a funeral taking place, her own funeral.

"Molly Drake was a kind and loving Child who lost her life at such a young age" the Priest stated "she was a sweet and loving Twelve year old girl and she will be forever missed."

"IT'S NOT TRUE" Molly screamed as the vision of her funeral faded away "I'M NOT DEAD." She then slunk to her knees and burst into tears as the creepy Clown slowly approached her.

"I have been waiting for you Molly" the clown said in it's deep sinister voice "you belong to me now."

"NO" Molly screamed before she saw a door appearing in front of her and voice's speaking around her.

"Come back Molly, come back." The Young girl then stood up and began running towards the door but it seemed to stretch further and further the more she got closer to it.

"No please, I don't want to me here anymore" Molly begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as she desperatly tried to reach the door and the clown's sinister chuckle echoing around this world of nothingness.

"Come on Molly you can fight this,don't give up now" the voices told her. Molly then took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could towards the door no matter how far it semmed to stretch even further away, Molly still ran and ran until she finally reached the door.

"No, you are mine now, you belong to me" the clown yelled but Molly ignored it, pulled the door open and felt herself falling into blackness until everything started coming back into focus. She found herself taking a deep breath and realized that she was laying on the floor in Alex's apartment, dazed and confused.

"Molly" Alex yelled as she rushed towards her daughter and helped her onto the sofa "oh my god."

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"You fainted Molls" Alex told her. Molly was still confused about what had just happened until she heard the voices speaking again, including Evan's

"What happened Doctor, is she ok?" she heard Evan say.

"We almost lost her for a second, she went into cardiac arrest but we managed to get her back but she's still in a deep Coma and it could be some time before she wakes up" she heard another voice say. Just then, there came a knock at the door and a couple of paramedics walked in.

"So, who are we here to see?" One of them asked. Alex then told them that Molly had simply passed out but she had just come round before they walked towards the girl and began checking her over.

"Do you know of anything that would have caused her to faint?" the other paramedic asked.

"I got hit by a car yesterday and hit my head" Molly replied as they shone a torchlight in her eyes "I had abit of a headache but I thought it would get better after a goodnight's sleep."

"Probably concussion,but you'll be fine" the first paramedic told Molly before turning to Alex and telling her to keep a close eye on Molly incase she started to feel faint again. After they ahd left, Alex pulled Molly into a hug, relieved that she was ok.

"You gave your mum quite a fright there Mollykins" Gene said as he walked into the room "she started getting in a right old fuss, worried that you wasn't going to wake up. Right Bollinger knickers, you coming or what?"

"Just a second, I don't really want to leave Molly on her own" Alex told him.

"Bring her with you, like the paramedic said, don't leave her one her own for a second incase she faints again" Gene suggested.

"Ok we'll be with you shorlty, I just need to get her sorted first" Alex said before Gene left the apartment and waited outside.

"I think I nearly died" Molly said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked her.

"Well when I fainted, I woke up and I was in like this world where there was nothing except white, just white and there was this clown there, this creepy looking clown saying that I was dead and that I belonged to him, then I got a vision of my own funeral before I heard voices telling me to fight for my life then I saw this door and I started running towards it, then when I woke up back here, I heard avoices again, saying that I had gone into cardiac arrest and that I nearly died. Mummy it was so scary" Molly explained and Alex pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's ok" Alex said.

"OI BOLLY KNICKERS, YOU COMING OR WHAT?" came Gene's loud voice from outisde the door.

"Well guess we better get a move on" Alex said as Molly's expression changed from scared to more of a little smirk as she and got up from the sofa, walking towards the front door with Alex.

An hour later, Molly was seated at one of the desks in the CID office drawing on a piece of paper which had been given to her to keep her occupied and as Alex walked past her, she leaned over Molly's shoulder to see what she was drawing.

"What are you drawing Molls?" she asked as Molly picked up the piece of paper and showed Alex her drawing of the clown she had encountered during her near death experience and Alex realized that it was the same clown she had been seeing since she was shot and arrived in this world.

"Mummy are you ok, you look a little pale?" Molly asked when she realized her mum's reaction to the drawing.

"I'm fine Molls" Alex reassured her as she put the drawing back down "why don't you draw something else sweetheart." Molly then looked at Alex with a concered expression and asked if she was sure that she was ok.

"I'm fine Molls, you just sit there and draw ok" Alex replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead just as a man and a woman walked in. The woman was sobbing hysterically and the man was comforting her.

"I demand to see whoever is in charge here" the man demanded whilst comforting his wife at the same time.

"That would be me" Gene replied as he emerged from his office "what can I do for you?" The man then pointed out that his daughter had been abducted by four masked men in a white van whilst they were on their way back from the park and how a the van had blokced their path before the four men came out, bundled their daughter into the back of the van before driving off.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Alex asked. The man then handed Alex a picture of their daughter and Alex looked at it. The girl in the picture looked to be round abount nine, maybe ten years old with mousy brown hair in pigtails.

"Please find our baby please find her" the woman sobbed.

"Don't worry, we will do everything we can to find her and I promise, we will find her" Alex reassured them before handing the photo back to the couple and turnign around to find the seat that Molly had been sitting on was now empty.

"Molly, where's Molly?" Alex asked, franticly searching roudn the room for her daughter.

"She went to the toilet" Shaz told her "she didn't want to tell you because you were busy talking to that couple."

"Thanks shaz" Alex replied before going to look for her daugther because she didn't want to leave her on her own inase she passed out again, having another near death experience and as sheg ot hlafway down the corridor, she heard a terrified scream coming from the toilets and Alex had no trouble recognizing who it belonged too.

"Molly" Alex yelled as she rushed towards the toilets and burst in to find Molly backed up agaisnt the wall, screaming and pointing at something.

"Molly, Molls what's wrong?" Alex asked as she rushed to her terrifed daughter.

"Tell it go away, it's come back for me" Molly screamed, pointing behind Alex who tunred around to see the clown stood at the other end of the room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD" Alex screamed "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER SHE'S JUST A CHILD, GO AWAY." The Clown then vanished and Molly collasped into Alex's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"SSshhhhh, it's ok sweetheart, I'm here, ssshhh, I'm not going to you leave you ever again" Alex reassured her.


End file.
